Ash's Pidgeot (Tom's Version)
No Guard |current = At Professor Oak's Lab |prevonum = 017 |firststagename = Pidgeotto |evo1num = 018 |secondstagename = Pidgeot |numeps1 = an unknown number of |java1 = Megumi Hayashibara |java2 = Megumi Hayashibara}} Ash's Pidgeot (Japanese: サトシのピジョット Satoshi's Pigeot) is the sixth Pokémon that Ash Ketchum caught in the Kanto region. History Kanto Ash caught Pidgeot as a Pidgeotto in Viridian Forest in Ash Catches a Pokémon. Having previously failed to capture its pre-evolution Pidgey, and a Spearow, Ash was prepared to fight the Pidgeotto before attempting a capture. However, his Caterpie was easily overwhelmed by the Flying-type Pokémon. After recalling Caterpie, Ash sent out his Pikachu. Pikachu used Thunder Shock to weaken Pidgeotto, allowing Ash to capture it. Later, Ash used Pidgeotto in its first battle against Team Rocket. Despite it fighting alone against Ekans and Koffing, it managed to hold its own, but was ultimately defeated. In Challenge of the Samurai, Pidgeotto was used to weaken a wild Weedle for Ash to capture. After Ash's captured the Weedle and send away with Professor Oak's Lab, Samurai arrived and challenged Ash to a battle. Weakened by the battle with Weedle, Pidgeotto battled Samurai's Pinsir. Pidgeotto started off with Sand Attack, but Pinsir simply ran through the dust and defeated it with a single Tackle. In Showdown in Pewter City, it battled Geodude in Ash's rematch with Brock. Its Gust proved ineffective on the Rock/Ground type Pokémon, and it was quickly knocked out. In The Water Flowers of Cerulean City, Pidgeotto was used in Ash's Cerulean Gym battle against Misty, where it fought Starmie. Pidgeotto started off with Whirlwind, but Starmie jumped into the water and then hit Pidgeotto with Tackle. Starmie then went for another Tackle but got knocked into the water by Pidgeotto's Wing Attack. Starmie, however, quickly recovered and struck Pidgeotto with Tackle again. As Starmie headed back to attack once again, Pidgeotto used Gust to propel it with great force into the Gym's wall. The battle was then interrupted by Team Rocket, who tried to steal the Gym's Pokémon. In Tentacool & Tentacruel, Pidgeotto bore Pikachu into battle with a giant Tentacruel, and was the only one of itself, Butterfree, and Zubat to avoid Tentacruel's attacks, allowing Pikachu to attempt to negotiate a truce with the colony and one of the Tentacool attacks Ash and then he captures the Tentacool. In The Ninja Poké-Showdown, Pidgeotto was used in Ash's Fuchsia Gym battle against Koga, where it faced his Venonat, which promptly evolved into Venomoth. Pidgeotto tried blowing Venomoth's Stun Spore away with Whirlwind, but failed to do so, crippling it. Pidgeotto was then put to sleep by Sleep Powder, forcing Ash to substitute Pidgeotto for Charmander. Pidgeotto played a very important part in Ash's Viridian Gym battle in Battle for the Badge!. Ash's Bulbasaur and Squirtle were being brutalized by Giovanni's Kingler and Machamp, commanded by Jessie, but Pidgeotto turned the tables by using a Quick Attack/Double-Edge combination to inflict serious damage on her Rhydon. In The Ancient Puzzle of Pokémopolis, Pidgeotto was sent out to battle an ancient giant Gengar. However, its Gust had no effect on Gengar, and it was absorbed by the monster. It was saved after the giant Jigglypuff put the huge creature to sleep. Kalos Personality and Characteristics Moves Used Gallery Ash_Pidgeotto.png|As a Pidgeotto Ash_Pidgeotto_Sand_Attack.png|Using Sand Attack as Pidgeotto Ash_Pidgeotto_Wing_Attack.png|Using Wing Attack as Pidgeotto Ash_Pidgeotto_Quick_Attack.png|Using Quick Attack as Pidgeotto Ash_Pidgeotto_Double-Edge.png|Using Double Edge as Pidgeotto Ash_Pidgeot.png Ash_Pidgeot_Quick_Attack.png Blue_Pidgeot_Wing_Attack_Generations.png Mega_pidgeot.png Mega_Pidgeot_useing_Gust.png Category:Normal-type Pokémon Category:Flying-type Pokémon Category:Ash's Pokemon (Tom Version) Category:Pokémon native to the Kanto region Category:Pokémon with Mega Evolutions Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Male Pokémon Category:Fictional Pokémon Characters